Riot in Domino City
:Seven years ago, this city was raised to the ground by Red Lanterns, but on this day, the prodigal son returns home for an epic battle. Chronicle I - Battle Field It was a calm day in the decaying ruins of Domino as a red streak was seen in the sky. The streak was seen speeding towards the epicenter of the city as he was returning home in order to mourn the loss of his family on the anniversary of his birth. On this day however almost a full decade after his hometown was raised to the ground, he felt the presence of another in the confines of this living hell on earth. Making a sharp left he flew in the direction of the intruder. "What are they doing here?!" He sneered as to him this was hollowed ground. The Intruder turned his head as it was revealed to be none other than Griger, The Protector who was wearing his cyber-suit as he looked onward trying to locate the energy signature that the computer's had located in Domino. "Interesting, I had not expected that Red X would be here on this day." He said underneath his breath as he turned towards the sky seeing the crimsion being approach him. Out of anger, Red X sped up and landed in front of the intruder. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!" He yelled at him, and as he did his ring flared up and released a large amount of energy. "Tell me or I will kill you." Griger could feel the intense energy that Red X emanated from his body but did not falter not even a bit, "Calm yourself, the computers back at the cave recieved a unknown scan of energy that originates from Domino City."Griger said in his auto-tuned voice as he showed him the data. Glaring at Griger he did not stand down. "Leave..... or die, I quit working with the Team a long time ago." He said as he turned away from the man. "I will kill you." "I care not for insignificant threats, I have my assignment and I have no intrest in leaving Or fight you for that matter." Griger said turning away as he opened his scanner to continue his search for the unknown energy. In anger Red fired a pulse at Griger, releasing a large amount of fire looking energy. He snarled as his rage fueled his attack and he piled on the energy in the attack. In one instant, Griger commanded the nano-bots on one of his arms to reveal the tattoos on them as he then slid his fingers on one of them. At the moment of Impact, an energy shild appeared causing an explosion, but didn't leave a scratch on Griger. He then drew his sword and launced his own energy blast right back at Red X. Red pulled his fathers sword from his ring and cut through the energy blast. "Weak" He said as he then clashed with Griger's sword, infusing his blade with Rage energy. "This is hollowed ground, only one who can step here is ME!" He said as he tried to push Griger back. The sudden change of the blade caused Kagi to retaliate with a postive energy stream due to the sense of rage causing Griger to dig in his heels as he met at equal terms with Red X. "I did not arrive to disrespect these lands, the energy located here will harm innocents if not contained. If you stand in my way of protecting them, then I will defeat you." 'Suddenly as the blades were clashing, the energies started to disorient the space around them. He smirked as he let his rage consume him. "Only two lights quell my rage... and you have neither." He said as he increased the release of energy he infused with his blade as he secretly created mimes with his ring behind Griger. Griger could feel the energy becoming stronger as he was being pushed back, sensing something wrong he instinctivly broke the clash off and jumped back into the air as he then landed on a pile of rock behind Red X. Spinning around he fired a large amount or red ripples that tore through the air. "DIE!!!" He said as his rage flared up even more. Griger underneath his mask had the face of confidence as suddenly when the ripples approched him, he focused his energy back into his blade as he sliced at the ripples. This caused a backlash as Griger managed to redirect them causing them to collide with some of the broken buildings. Though some of the attack managed to hit Griger. "'Why do you feel the need to kill me? I have done nothing to you." He asked Red X putting his sword down. Putting his blade away he fired a concentrated energy blast at his opponent. "YOU ENTERED MY DOMAIN!" He said as he angrily fired his pulse at Griger. He managed to redirect the attack yet again but still took in some of the backlash as he slowly walked towards Red X, "I apologize for this crime, but there is something here, something that will kill more people than what the red lanturn did to your home. Are you truly prepared to let all those people DIE?!?!?!!?" Griger stopped midway as he showed both his arms ready to fight out with everything he had if needed. Red X ignored him and charged another attack. "Nothing is here, except ruins and decay.... To come here is a crime to me as Nothing is left of my home and the League did nothing to help......" He said as he pointed his ring to the sky. "Crimson Burst!" He called out and fired a blast into the air which then rained down a stream of power on the environment. The barrage attack managed to damage Griger as he stood there shaking from the bruises he recieved. He managed to summon another Tattoo causing a green aura to surround him healing what damage it could. "I've used two Iki Symbol of Deflection and Revive, Two more and I'll be unable to use anymore anytime soon, I must figure out what's my next move." Griger thought in his head as he stood up and drew his blade up once more. Red X panted as he expended a lot of energy from his ring but he was still angry at Griger for entering this hollowed city. Focusing on his rage he created four arms, each holding a red sword. "Come at me!" He said as he ran towards Griger. Griger knew that they were both reaching their limits and remembered why he was here in the first place, he stabbed his sword into the ground and stood there. "I am done fighting." Griger replied opening his arms for the attack. Crossing the blades he slashed his opponent across the chest and threw him into the mine field behind him. "Then leave!" He said to the warrior. "And I will spare your life, anything that is here I will handle alone." Thankfully to the armor managed to take the bulk of the damage from the slash and the mines that Griger fell on, "You think everything can be handled alone don't you?" Griger replied getting up as he struggled to keep standing. "The reasons for my arrival he isn't just to learn about this energy, it's also because there have been reports of another who has entered Your "Domain" who has plans for it. As it stands I probably won't be able to fight off this person myself, however working together...." Griger said as he grabbed his blade and retracted it back into it's sheath. At the words that another was in his domain, Red went into meltdown mode and he overloaded, releasing a large amount of energy. However, a blue light was seen in the sky which surrounded Red X. "RED!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard from a females mouth as Saint Walker II was seen above him, firing her Hope filled light at Red X to extinguish his flames of hate. "Saint Walker!!!!!!" He said as he started to calm down a bit. "Griger go back to base... I'll handle him.." She said as she landed beside Griger and used her ring to heal him slightly. Griger sighed as he pressed two buttons on the wrist of his suit as suddenly an energy field surrounded him, "Recognized, Griger B30" A voice said as the Zeta-beam transported Griger back to the Cave. As Griger left Red X passed out as Saint Walker caught him in her arms. "Stop melting down...." She said as she propped him up beside the memorial he made for his parents and family, before kissing his cheek. "Good bye for now." She said as she Zeta beamed out. "Recognized Saint Walker II, B24" the computer said when she left for the Cave. Chronicle II - Cave In the cave, Saint Walker punched Griger in the gut. "Why would you go off alone!? You know what he could have done to you?" She said as she walked over to the Computer. "Now lets find the source of the energy output now that Red's is not interfering with our scans." Griger chuckled a bit holding his stomach as he then pressed another button on his armor causing it to revert back into a disk-shape as his true self was revealed wearing a white Gi with black bottoms and sneakers. "Computer analyzed the energy as some sort of phenomenon and since half of the Team was out, I naturally had to investigate, I didn't expect him to be there." Griger replied in his normal voice as he started repairs to his suit. "Today is his birthday, and next month is the anniversary of the day the Reds killed his family." She said without looking at him as she scanned the area. "And it is his home, why wouldn't he be there?" She asked. "It's not like I want to fight him, I had no choice but to defend myself. Though I must admit he's pretty powerful for a Red Lanturn, aside from training matches with you I've never really fought a Lanturn before." Griger said as rubbed his chest due to some of the bruises that started to appear from the slash he was dealt. "Well, Red X is in a class all his own as a Lantern, only Kyle Rayner has ever been on a level higher than Red." She said slightly bragging about Red X. "Now, the energy is on an island off the coast of Domino." "What???" Griger finished the repairs and went towards the computer screen, after typing in some numbers to reconfigure the locator he saw something strange, there were multiple signatures all over Domino. "Either someone has already found the source and replicated it, or there's more pockets of this energy than we realized." He said trying to figure out what was happening. He went towards a special field that he had created and grabbed his sword Kagi out of it, "So what's the call? Do we look at every single one or try to find the original epicenter??" He asked putting his armor back on. "Go for the Epicenter." She said as she opened a Zeta portal. "Recognized, Saint Walker II, B24." The computer said as she left for the island. Griger put back on his armor which showed the repairs as he docked his sword on his back and headed into the Portal, "Recognized Griger B30." Following Saint. Chronicle III - The Island On the Island, several Drones attacked them. "Oh crap, Brainiac is HERE!?" Saint said as she blasted them left and right but more materialized in the fallen units place. Griger appeared out of the portal and slashed at them cutting down as he looked around viewing more taking their place, "Something tells me Braniac is near this location, we wanna catch him? We gotta go to the most guarded spot."Griger replied as he slashed more down. Using his suits Geographic Syncronization to get an update of Domino City, he saw multiple enemies all over the place. "This might be harder than expected." He said as he sliced off more of the Units. Using her ring she made constructs that resembled her but made entirely of blue light. These started to attack under her command and the real Saint Walker II flew into the air above seeing that more were marching into the area. "Griger!!! We need to move now!" She ordered as she flew down and shot star beams from her eyes at the units near him. As one of the Units managed to attack Griger, they were shocked to find it was a dummy that was substitued by Griger who jumped after Saint. But not before he threw smoke bombs over the area to confuse the Units. "Looking at the logical places Braniac would be, all logistics point towards the center of the City underground." Griger said as he saw the largest gathering centered there on Satellite. Grabbing his arm she flew them to the center of the island as she tried to provide counter fire for them as the drones fired at them in the sky. "My Starbolts aren't working.... I don't know why..." She said as she started to feel weaker. "AH!" She cried out in pain as they fell towards the ground. "Oh god, this island has a pocket of Metallic Chromium on it..... I am deftly allergic to it." She said as she crashed on the ground in pain from her allergy. Griger got up groaning as he went towards Saint wondering what he should do, then an Idea came to mind. Revealing his left arm, he motioned one of the tattoos near the elbow as suddenly two energy sparkles appeared and entered her body. "Protection, atleast from any outside objects like the Metallic Chromium but the effects on your powers applies, you need to get out your laturn to recharge." Griger said helping her up. "This is bad, my last chance to use the Iki symbol, I need to save this for the most desperate of times." He thought to himself. "This is more than just my lantern powers.... The Chromium is affecting my Tamaranean ones..... I can't synthesize Sunlight with this much Chromium around." She explained as she pulled out her battery. "In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" She spoke slowly as she recharged her ring and then her breathing became relaxed. "Oh god that hurts." She said as she turned over on her back. "We have a mission to finish, pain or no pain." Griger nodded and brought out a hologram of the surrouned building that led into the Underground, "Dang, whatever Braniac is after, he definantly ensured nothing would stand in his way." Looking around for another solution, Griger saw opportunity. "Around this used-to-be Mini-market are electrail fields still active, if I can generate a powerful enough magnet, an electromanetic pulse could knock alot of them out giving us the chance to enter." He said taking out his blade along with two magnets he had in his chest to keep bullets off him whenever fired. "Easier said that done, Brainiac knows we are here...." She said as she sat up. "We need to covertly enter the base, if we disrupt the bots he will make more that aren't effected by the pulse.... I've heard stories from Hal about this robotic atrocity." Griger looked at his suit modifing his stealth-mode as he then looked at Saint, "One drawback to this plan, with the electricity running through Kagi, it'll take everything I have to endure. Once they shut down, you need to make sure you come get me or else I will die." Griger said as he turned to his stealth-mode. "Didn't I say, don't shut anything down?" Saint said as she used her ring to modify into a stealth mode. "BRAINIAC is a monster but a very smart monster....... He's the reason my parents are dead and the reason that I became a Blue Lantern....use your brain or go back to the Cave.... I'll handle this on my own if I have too.... I have to protect Red as he has my heart..." She said as tears flowed down her face and she took off for a small cave below them. Griger glared at her but sighed as he followed her, "You really love him.... If you think I'm abandoning my teamates, you're really thick headed as X." he replied chuckiling as they entered through to the cave. Ignoring his quip she flew into the cave and then stopped. "Get over here...." She said as she used her ring to make them invisible by refracting light around them. Looking around, Griger saw much of the walls filled with Advance Technology as he scanned the outer part, "Energy Pipes, leading to the source of all this chaos." Griger said showing Saint. Looking at the pipes. "Lets go, stay close, I dont wanna waste power with a bigger field." She explained as they moved towards the control room. Griger nodded as he shut down his suit's power source to make sure that Braniac would not be able to hack into his systems. He then followed Saint towards the location of the energy. Conclusion IV - Brainiac Saint Walker entered the main chamber and instantly her ring failed her and powered down. "No!" She said sharply as she stared at the Robot before them. "What did you do?!" She snapped. "Your powers are ineffective Lantern Female... I am the Brain Interactive Construct." He said as he blasted her. In retaliation she shot her starbolts at him to counter it but it was ineffective. Griger entered right after her, suddenly his armor deactivated and reverted itself back into it's disk shape leaving Griger with his normal geal though managed to get his face and eyes covered. "So you're Braniac huh? I don't believe we had the pleasure of meeting." Griger said as he disapppeard and reappeared right next to him as he slashed at him. The Brainiac clone, repelled the cyber ninja. "Attacks like those will lead to your death human." He said as he fired his optic blast at him while using tentacle lasers to fire at Saint Walker, who was barely holding them back with her Starbolts. Griger blocked the hit as it slammed him to the ground, "Hmm, it would seem Braniac has a sort of sensory that surrounds his body, making sneak or head on attacks useless. I could try Ninja Deception but Braniac has a processor that could already know what I'm planning to do" Griger thought in his mind trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly an idea came to mind as he then created his Illusionary shadow clones as they attempted to attack Braniac. The robot turned its head and blasted the clone with an optic blast. Returning to the front it blasted Griger again as its tentacles blasted Saint who retreated to a barrier made of her own lantern energy. "Griger we have to leave now!" She said as she felt herself becoming weaker as the iki mark faded and the chromium started to get to her again. Realizing that Braniac's strength was overwhelming, he decided now was the time, and as he slammed into the wall he motioned his last Iki Power, Teleportation, on the palm of his hands as the energies surrounded him along with Saint and in one instant teleported them away back to the cave. After escaping, her symptoms faded and she stopped cringing in pain, the effort to stop Brainiac would require a stronger force than the might of two. End Category:Nisshou Category:Phantombeast Category:Roleplays